French Kissing in the Elevator
by inspoartist
Summary: "I'll let you french kiss me in the elevator."


" _I'll let you french kiss me in the elevator."_

Jack bounced behind Karen, their fingers laced, as they headed for the elevator that would take them to the first floor of the manse. His heart was fluttering; shopping _and_ quality time with his Bear, it had been a while.

"So Jackie, what kind of Rolex do you want?" Karen smiled as the elevator slowly made its way up to them, their arms brushing in their close proximity.

"Oh I don't know, something that's really shiny that will bring out my eyes," Jack said as he flipped his imaginary hair over his shoulder. "What about you?" He asked as the ding echoed across the marble floors and the doors opened.

"I think I need a new dress, something to show off my new haircut!" Karen winked as they made their way into the small space.

As the doors closed Jack let go of Karen's hand and turned to face her, his fingers finding her waist and turning her towards him. Her eyes met his and confusion flashed across them as he slowly pushed her against the railing on the wall, his knee pressing between her legs.

"I think something form-fitting would be best." He whispered as he leaned in, his lips meeting her neck as his hands around her waist pulled her body flush against his. Karen hummed in agreement, remembering her bribe from earlier. Her arms snaked around his neck, her left hand tangling in his hair to hold him in place. "I don't know honey, I don't want men getting the wrong idea." Her giggle turned into a sigh as his tongue glided over the pulse point beneath her ear.

Jack traced his nose down her jaw and rose to meet her eyes, their lips brushing as he spoke, "And what would that be?" He whispered into her mouth as their lips finally met. Karen moaned lightly as they teased each other, his tongue stroking her bottom lip. "You know, that I'm easy." Jack out a small huff in amusement as he smiled into her, her lips opening to him and their tongues finally brushing softly. Jack hummed as he drug his hands down her thighs, his fingers wrapping around the sides of her legs while his thumbs pushed up the hem of her dress until he reached the top of her stockings. The pads of his fingers stroked the soft skin above the lace as his index fingers ghosted over the bottom of her ass cheeks.

Karen's body tingled as she whimpered into his mouth, their lips parting with light smacks before she found a different angle and shoved her tongue into his mouth. "Aren't you, though?" Jack said softly as Karen pulled on his lower lip. Karen shifted her weight to one leg, her right sliding up the side of Jack's until it rest on his hip, his knee pressed perfectly against the apex of her thighs. Karen groaned as he shifted against her, his left hand sliding completely beneath the fabric of her dress and over her ass. It was Jack's turn to let out a growl as he realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Only with you," Karen said, her voice deep with arousal and a smirk playing on her lips. Jack let out a low laugh against her lips as he reach over and punched the stop button. "Good." He said as he grabbed her waist and directed her to the corner, pushing her up to sit on the railings. Karen raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, her hands grabbing his cheeks and pulling his mouth back to hers.

Jack's hands moved at a torturing pace up her sides before he reached her tits, squeezing them sensually. Karen whimpered into his mouth as she pulled him closer with her legs, her core brushing his stomach. Jack tore his lips from hers and traced hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Karen hummed as her fingers ran through his hair. His lips traveled along the tops of her breasts, pressing kisses there before his tongue teased the skin between them eliciting a gasp from her lips above him.

A grin spread across Jack's face as his continued kissing down her stomach before he found himself kneeling below her. He looked up to meet dark hazel eyes that were hooded with arousal, her swollen bottom lip stuck between her teeth. Jack dropped his eyes to between her legs as he scooted closer to her. He got as close as he could, lifting her legs to sit on his shoulders. Karen gripped the railings in an effort to steady her shaking body as Jack's breath ghosted over her center.

Jack smirked before leaning in and pressing a wet kiss against her throbbing clit, causing Karen to yelp with surprise. He repeated the action, but slower this time as he hummed against her, his lips pulling on her flesh and releasing her with a pop.

"Ungh Jackie," Karen's head was tossed back against the wall with her eyes closed, both of her hands buried in his hair holding him in place. Jack stuck his tongue out and licked up the length of her, groaning at the taste of her arousal. Karen's moans vibrated through his lips as his tongue began to thrust slowly into her. "Fuck," Karen rasped as her breathing became rapid, her climax approaching quickly. Jack felt her thighs shaking against his cheeks as he pulled out of her, finding the sensitive nub and swirling around it slowly before wrapping his lips around her and sucking lightly.

Karen whimpered loudly as she began to move her hips against his mouth, his tongue flicking back and forth over her clit. "Ugh shit!" Karen cried as her orgasm hit her hard, her juices leaking across Jack's tongue. Jack continued to lick at her, bringing her down from her mind blowing orgasm. Karen hummed softly as Jack smiled against her, licking up her length slowly one more time and placing a wet kiss against her before easing her legs back to the ground.

He stood in front of her as he pulled her dress back down. Karen's eyes stayed closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her forehead pressed to his neck and his arms around her waist. "What the fuck just happened," Karen croaked, her throat sore from her rapid breathing. Jack raised a hand to her chin, tilting her head back until her eyes opened to meet his. He shrugged and winked at her before bringing her lips closer to his. Karen groaned at the taste of her on his lips. As they shared soft kisses, Karen's eyes fluttered open just long enough to catch a glimpse of the camera pointed at them in the corner of the elevator, feeling forever grateful that she disconnected them weeks ago.


End file.
